Saturn
Saturn was the electric spirit participant in the second Quindex Game. Personality A rationalist with a strong sense of justice. He is brash and cynical, not believing in anything but what his own senses can tell him. He’s a realist that seeks the truth, with a keen eye for things that others might not notice. Saturn tends to act tough or cool and has a bit of a dirty mouth, but that doesn’t mean he’s unfriendly- although, he is usually quite guarded. Helpful and zealous and often humorous, he cares a lot about the people that manage to break through his shell. He also has a habit of making puns and also gets embarrassed rather easily. He has a sarcastic streak that sometimes causes him to blurt things out that he immediately regrets. In addition, he's more sensitive than he likes to admit, and is a bit of a dreamer. For some reason, he has a strong attachment to a painting known as the Funyarinpa. Appearance A young-looking Hispanic male on the shorter side of average, standing at around 5’6”. He has a skinny but lean build, and as described on the Ass Tier List™, has an ass flatter than a board. He's rather athletic despite his looks, a quality he deems necessary for an aspiring police officer like him. His face is more boyish than manly, and is often described as cute. Saturn has spiky and slightly wavy dark brown hair that reaches to a few inches above his shoulders. Due to his inability to cut his own hair, he has a curved twang of hair sticking out from the right side of his head. He has green eyes with a hint of brown in them, as well as tanned skin. Typically, he can be seen wearing his favorite jacket, a green jacket with a red trim and a white fur hood, though he ditches it in warmer weather. However, he wears it whenever possible for some reason. Underneath his jacket, he typically wears casual clothing such as plain-colored t-shirts, and on occasion, shirts with some kind of logo on it. As for pants, his wardrobe consists primarily of sweatpants and jeans. He almost always wears a black watch on his left wrist, as well as his favorite pair of red sneakers. Alter-Spirit Personality The Alter-spirit of Saturn in the second Quindex Game and in casual are vastly different. This is because his spirit was possessed by the ghost of his dead brother. Quindex: Saturn becomes rather socially awkward, not seeming to be able to take cues from other people. He ends up sounding rude due to not knowing what to say or how to act. Although he is a quiet person, he has somewhat violent tendencies, often finding himself doing dangerous things on inpulse. He comes off as rather strange, so it's hard for people to really get to know him. He is often sad and pessimistic, despite trying to keep hope in his heart. Because of his loneliness, he gets attached very easily and doesn't want to let go of the people he cares about. He can also get aggressively protective. Casual: Saturn drops his tough act and becomes more subdued. He’s much less confident and doubts himself, and can often be caught comparing himself to others. He’s more insecure and emotional, and often struggles with being logical at the same time. However, he still despises liars, just like his normal self. Although he’s less self-assured, he’s definitely more approachable and kinder, and his personality mellows out. Saturn makes jokes more readily and is all around a warmer person. He is a very pleasant person to be around and is definitely not as aggressive. Alter-Spirit Appearance Quindex: He becomes taller, his face changing almost completely so that he looks almost like a different person entirely. Saturn takes on a discheveled, messy look, and always looks like he is tired. His now golden eyes have heavy bags under them and he is rarely seen smiling. He has messy, pure white hair that grows in length, falling over his eyes and reaching to a few inches under his shoulders. His attire is simply a fancy white suit outfit with gold trim. He wears black dress shoes and a black tie. In this form, his body is surrounded by glowing white particles, which appear as if they are sparking out of his clothes. Casual: At nighttime, Saturn’s hair becomes pure white, and his eyes become golden in color. His jacket is replaced by a fancy white overcoat with black outlines and golden highlights, with a silver pin in the shape of the planet saturn on the right breast. Underneath he wears a white dress shirt with silver buttons and a black tie. His pants are simple, light grey dress pants, and his shoes become a pair of white dress shoes that match the overcoat he wears. He also wears black gloves. Like in his Quindex form, glowing white particles appear floating around his body, as if attracted to him. Furthermore, he can sometimes be seen with a pair of glowing white wings. Alter-Spirit Abilities *Plasma Manipulation- Saturn can manipulate particles and their charges in the air to form white-hot plasma. He can use this plasma to either attack, or to create temporary plasma objects. If he chooses to, he can also add extra body parts to himself such as wings using the plasma that he creates. However, the more particles he uses to create his plasma, the more tired he gets and the less time the objects last. Past History tbd Trivia *Theme song: Saturn by Sleeping At Last *Voice actor: Sean Chiplock (because his RPer is extremely partial to the god that is Sonicmega) *He is a talented singer and was a theater kid in high school. *Despite being ethnically Hispanic, he only knows Spanish swears as well as the lyrics to Despacito. *He is extremely good at doing household chores. He is also a good cook but can't bake to save his life. *Egyptian Ratscrew is his favorite card game, and cheese sticks are his favorite food. *It's stoner Junpei Category:G2 Participants Category:Electric Spirits